How it Works
by Harbucks
Summary: Kenny was never going to get Kyle...because Kyle only had eyes for Stan.. It was pointless trying to convince himself otherwise.// Based off Dream, K2, Style


_Ok. I was very, very, very, very, very tired so I crashed on the couch, then I had this very, very, very, very weird dream! It's weird! But I don't care ^^ I thought it was a good concept so I based this oneshot off my weird dream ^^._

I know I should work on my other projects but I havn't written a K2 in a while, so...HERE YA GO!

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER_

_ BASED ON DREAM_

_ P.S Listen to 'Beautiful' by Eminem while reading, I don't know why but it seems to fit. ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

__Kenny gulped back his beer as he sat limply on the couch, staring at the happy, dancing, partying teenagers in front of him. Normally, Kenny would join them, stealing all the girls, drinking all the beers, smoking it up and partying it up until he died of aids or from a beating from the cops...but not today. Today, he just sat on the ragged couch, drinking out his red plastic cup, praying he'd die of alcohal poisoning soon...

His heart was heavy and depressed, and the sad part of it was that no one even bothered to ask him what was the matter. No one ever felt the need to, even when he was younger and did retarded stunts like stick his tongue to a frozen fence, no one ever asked 'Oh Hay Kenny! Got your tongue stuck there? Need some help bud?'...nope.

Rolling his eyes over the memories, Kenny finished his drink, throwing the cup next to him where a small pile was growing. He lost track of his friends, Cartman was probably feeling up Wendy and Stan and Kyle was, more then likely, breaking in some mattress somewhere...he didnt' want to think about that...

He hissed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair as he thought...Stan was a lucky son of a bitch...All his life, him and Kyle were always close, they were always 'Super-best-friends', now turned lovers, and it just wasn't fair..

Kenny always tried to tell Kyle how he felt, ever since he was 13 and he only invited Kyle over to his house for a small party..but of course, he couldn't because Stan wanted to tell him something important. That said important thing was to ask Kyle out...and he excepted..they had been going out for four years now, that day had broken Kenny's heart..

Kenny was never going to get Kyle...because Kyle only had eyes for Stan.. It was pointless trying to convince himself otherwise.

Rubbing his temples, he looked over to find some more beer, only to have a beer being forcefully shoved into his hand and feeling someone slump down beside him, hearing light sobs from said person.

Blinking in the darkness, he looked over, noticing the red curls flashing in the light first, making his heart stop, the green hat confirmed his guess.

"Kyle? You ok man?" he asked shakily reaching his hand over to pat his friend on the back, only to be forcfully pulled into an embrace, making his eyes wide.

"Me and S-stan had a f-fight..." the redhead sobbed into Kenny's black t-shirt.

"Oh! Wow...uh..Thats horrible man!" it might have been selfish and it might have been slightly mean but the blond smiled, only slightly. He had been waiting four long years for his chance with Kyle and tonight might have been it. Even if it was under horrible means.

"H-He called me stupid and needy..." Kyle sobbed on, "He said he was ashamed of me..."

Patting his sobbing friend on the back, he put his chin on the top of the green hat, breathing in the sweet smell in that wisp off his hair. "It's ok...He was a dick anyway..."

"No...no he wasn't...he just...got drunk tonight and-" Kyle's words turned into blubbery tears, "-I just feel so horrible and ugly!...I think I'm going to kill myself..."

That was it. Pushing Kyle away quickly, Kenny grabbed him by the shoulders and stared angrily at him, "Don't you ever, _ever, _think you're not beautiful! You are one of the most beautiful dudes here! You got the hair, the eyes, the body! Everything is working out for you so don't _ever _think that! And secondly, don't you _dare _joke about suicide! Death isn't funny and it isn't something you just blubber out when you're heart is broken! Walk a mile in my shoes for a while then come talk to me!"

The tears in Kyle's emerald eyes slid off his eye lashes as he blinked at Kenny, who was now so worked up that he started crying.

"Oh Kenny...I'm sorry..." pulling each other into another embrace, the two boys cried, Kyle heavier then Kenny however. After a while of comforting each other, they pushed away smiling.

"Kyle..." the blond cleared his throat, "I need to tell you something..." scooting closer, he grabbed Kyle's hands into his own, feeling his own turned cold and clamey, "I wanted to tell you this for a long time but...Kyle...I-"

"Kyle!" a shout made them turned their heads, Stan was running over frantically, apologies and need flashing in his eyes.

The redhead's heart leapted as he ran over shouting, "Stan!"

The blond's however...sank...like a rock in the ocean.

He watched them apologize to each other and kiss and make-up. Sighing, he leaned back on the couch, picking up the cup he had dropped and sipping it. Maybe it was best if he never knew...

Kenny would never get Kyle...thats just how it works...

* * *

___Random Idea-DONE  
Now on to my projects! Sorry this was kinda distracting!_

_ -Chicky_


End file.
